


Translation of “4 Drabbles – Simple life”

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/161564425223/translation-of-4-drabbles-simple-life*Badly translated, sorry about it xp*





	Translation of “4 Drabbles – Simple life”

The alarm began to ring and she tried to turn it off without success, because she couldn’t find the alarm and she didn’t want to get up yet. Tawna hears someone else complain about the sound; It’s Pinstripe, who seems to be searching quickly for the alarm with the same result, apparently Crash was the only one that had a deep sleep.

“Where’s that alarm?” said Pinstripe between teeth.

“I don’t know, I have looked for it but nothing more than that,” Tawna replied rather sleepy.

Without further ado, the pair wake Crash and the three of them start looking for it all over the room. They didn’t fall asleep again.

***************************************************************************************************

“Crash, what are you doing?” Asked Pinstripe, who had just arrived from work when he saw the whole kitchen being a mess. The bandicoot looked very stressed with a lot of purple liquid on his fur and an egg shell on his head. The bandicoot, seeing Pinstripe very confused, took out a calendar from who knows where and showed it to the potoroo who didn’t seem to understand the message. Crash sighs and points to a specific day. As soon as he saw it, Pinstripe hastily began to help Crash make a cake. It’s Tawna’s birthday after all.

***************************************************************************************************

Crash watched closely as Tawna seemed to know a lot about guns. To tell the truth, he has little interest in learning about them, but they were sure Pinstripe could use a new backup gun even though they were actually coming for ammunition; someone like him needed them after all, right?

“Crash, what about this one, do you think he might like it? But that one over there doesn’t look that bad …” Tawna asked, looking with fascination.

He watched carefully for a moment and pointed to one of them.

“Perfect, we’ll take this one” said Tawna with satisfaction.

***************************************************************************************************

Crash is exhausted but very happy because today Coco and Crunch took him to a store not far from where they lived to help him choose the gifts and soon decorate the house so that it would look colorful. He walks with a big smile, this would be the first anniversary in which he, Tawna and Pinstripe began dating together as a couple; so great was his joy that he didn’t stop swinging the bags with his hands again and again.

What a big surprise he had when he meet with his lovers, both with gifts. They couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
